


Festival Rites

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Halloween, Holidays, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Muggles, Pirates, Remus Lupin Lives, Samhain, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: Harry wants not a meaningful ritual but a Muggle-style party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Thanks to A. for beta. Written for the 2016 HP_Halloween exchange, originally posted [here](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/169166.html).

"It's supposed to be a festival of the dead, not an excuse for a party," Severus had grumbled. But he was unable to deny Harry anything, not even a Muggle appropriation of what had once been a sacred magic ritual. Harry's familiarity with Halloween came entirely from bits of American movies he'd seen on Dudley's television.

Harry did look dead sexy in his centurion costume, though Severus felt ridiculous dressed as a pirate, which had also been Harry's request. At least he had a sword, and they didn't have to worry about werewolves since there wouldn't be a full moon this final night of October. The last time, Severus had stumbled upon Lupin and Bill Weasley drunk on Wolfsbane, snuggled in an embarrassingly post-coital position.

"We could sneak upstairs and celebrate in private," Severus murmured to Harry, who had finally tired of doing a dance called the Time Warp and smelled like sweaty sex. "Samhain is a potent night for erotic magic."

"I thought you said it was a festival of the dead," grinned Harry, not really protesting. "No point in having an Invisibility Cloak if not to hide from Death." 

They ended up making love under the banquet table.


End file.
